seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 14
Aetas was bloodied and his face was swollen. He looked over to Chrono. "Why am I being beaten for the things you say?" Chrono shrugged. "I guess he doesn't like you." "You bribed him didn't you?" "Not a chance. Well not current me. There's millions of times I meet Orwell, thousands of which he has tried to kill me. Others he needed me. You could say I was his mentor at one point, then his disciple in another." "You make him sound like some sort of time paradox." "Maybe he is. I just know he can't kill me without ruining his current status. You two on the other hand, you're fair game." "That is so unfair.." "Life isn't fair." "Oh, how original. How about 'The end is nigh', or 'we're all doomed'! Please, I love these vague comments!" "You turn snarky way too fast for a man who's face looks like beef." "I snark when I wet myself." "I'm guessing that's an original comment." "I'm saying I'm not snarky smart ass!" "..... Aetas go burn in hell." "You can go to heaven." "What?" "Because all your friends are in hell. Being your friend is an unforgivable sin." "I do not understand what the hell yours trying to say." Quinn groaned. "Why do I have to be stuck with you two?" Orwell groaned even harder. "How do you think I feel?" Chrono raised his hand. "Like a kidnapper! Or a guy that has nothing better to do." Orwell picked up Aetas and smashed him into the ground. Aetas crumbled. "Dammit.. I didn't even do anything." He whined as he fell unconscious. "Yeah, but you're more annoying." - Kent scratched his head as he walked into the forest. He observed the area until he found an open patch. "Good. This'll do." Kent opened his hand and a small gear grew from his palm as he threw it to the ground. A dome like building sprung from the gear and Kent stood there amazed with his work. Jericho, Raion, Tack, and Riker stared at the building in confusion. Raion stepped forward. "Okay I'll be the one to ask... What the hell is this?" "Umm... Training capsule. I developed Shadow Gear inside. So hopefully I'll be able to do something else." Jericho's eyes widened. "So this is where you went." He walked over the building and opened the door, only to fall down. "What the hell is this?!!" Kent scratched his head. "Did I forget to mention the increased pressure inside?" "Oh?! It must've went over my head!!" Jericho growled, forcing himself up. Riker walked past with a smug look on his face. "Ha weakling!" He laughed as he fell to the pressure. "What the hell?!!" Kent walked inside with no problem. "Did you not just see Jericho fall? I told you there was increased pressure." Tack pointed at it. "DOES IT STOP TIME?!" "No... But I love it!" Riker gets up and Jericho follows. "I can handle this." Kent cracked his Knuckles. "You should be able to. You are my grandson." "DAMMIT! I'm not your grandson!!" Raion exhaled and walked in the room and struggled to stand up. "Dammit... What the hell is this place?!" He took a few steps then fell to the ground. Images of his friends flooded his mind. "I can't let them down.. I cannot fail!" "How cliché." Caramel steps on Raion's head, and spins on top of it. "I FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF BLOOD, CARNAGE, AND A HATRED OF ALL THINGS KIND!" Raion looked up to Caramel in anger. "That's not fair!! How can he move around?!" Kent shrugged. "Maybe he has experience with extra gravitational pressure." Kent looked to Caramel and heard his bones crack. "Never mind.... But that was by far the most satisfying crunch I've ever heard." "Hah, I'm human you know!" Caramel throws broken wants in the air. "Like any rational man, I have walnuts on me!" The broken walnuts hit Kent, and Kent roars. "THAT'S IT! EVERY SINGLE TIME I MEET YOU, YOU'RE AN AWFUL PERSON TO ME! YOU, ME, BATTLE!" Caramel cackles, and lifts a horn up. "Let us listen to the horns of war then!" He blows on it, and a poison dart nearly hits Kent, but he dodges it. A vein pulsed in Kent's head as he growled. "I'm going to murder that clown.." - Drew sat back and watched the battle unfold, Selena was laying down defeated, Brog, Sinbad, and Hyperion squared off. Sinbad popped his neck and his eyes flashed bright blue. "I think there should be a way to make this more fun... A three way battle." Sinbad proposed. Borg went to Hyperion, and put his arms on his chest. "ROKUOGAN!" Hyperion spit up blood, and flew to Drew, falling down on him. Hyperion looked up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "It's been forever since I've seen that.. Over 200 years to be exact." He laughed and stood up. Sinbad clotheslined Brog, knocking him off his feet and landing in his back. Sinbad slid to a stop and turned to Brog already on him. They clashed fists, creating a shockwave that bent the area around them. "You're fast for an old man." "Sorry kid. But I'm not that old." "I'm not that young. I'm a year away from being 50!" Sinbad grabbed Brog's wrist and flipped him into the tree. Hyperion flew into Sinbad's back knocking him forward. "THREE WAY BATTLE!!!" He screamed at the to of his lungs before transforming into a crow human hybrid he tried to fly upwards, but Sinbad grabbed him by his smile and tossed him in the direction of Brog. Brog dodged Hyperion and charged for Sinbad. He pushed him back with a combo of punches and kicks, only for it to be Broken by Hyperion getting between them and kicking them both in their chests. Sinbad stood his ground and dealt a huge punch into Hyperion and Brog, causing both of them to spit up blood, cracking ribs. Brog recovered from his fall and kicked Sinbad in the side. Sinbad took the attack and held his side. He felt a sharp pain and his eyes flashed. "You broke my hip.. Damn I feel old." Sinbad grabbed Brog by his face and tossed him in the air, only for Hyperion to kick Sinbad into a nearby tree. "HEY!" "Sorry, we're all deciding who's the best!" "Then can I join?" Vincent was on top of Sinbads head, and smoked a cigar. Brog looked scared, and took a few steps back. "I suggest... No..." Hyperion shook his head no and Sinbad stared at him for a while. His eyes flashed, pulling up Vincent's stats. "Shit Nooo, give me another.. 10-20 years and maybe. Just maybe. Depends on how well I remember." Vincent chuckled, and twirled his beard. "How cruel. Discrimating towards an old man like me! I'm only 80 years old! You can take a geezer like me!" Drew huffed, and pumped his chest. "Yeah guys! I'll show you what a real man can do!" All three face faulted, and Vincent snickered. "Indeed. He gots it." Drew crouched down, his muscles started to expand as his pupils dilated to pure white, with matching Fur starting to grow along his body, a tiger tail sprouted from behind. He let out a loud roar as he finished his transformation. "I'm not used to using this form yet." He bared his carnivorous fangs and stood on his back legs, towering over everyone. "Whoa I'm tall." Brog looked shocked. "He got a devil fruit?!" Hyperion nodded. "Yeah it's my fault really. I was having a banquet. Shit happened, next thing you know, Drew's a white tiger." Vincent whistled. "I know a guy with that ability. Course, he's an asshole, so I can't say you'd like him." Vincent did a front backflip, and was face to face with Drew. "As the kids say, let's rock and roll." "... They never said that when I was a kid, and that is over 200 years ago." "Oh... I'm out of touch then. If I had grandchildren, I would know the modern lingo... VANCE, MARRY ALREADY!" Vance was drinking grape juice, and reading a comic, when he heard his grandpas words. "ONLY WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT!" "YOU'RE IN YOUR 30s! YOU HAD ENOUGH TIME! NOW GET ON THE LADIES BEDS, AND MAKE LIKE A JACK RABBIT!" Drew looked back to Hyperion. Hyperion stared back. "What?" He asked, Drew didn't respond and just kept staring. "What?!" Sinbad leaned towards Hyperion. "I think he's talking about all the times you've set him up with women." "Oh come on. A real man needs a real woman! And he's.... Drew." Hyperion said depressed, while Drew's stare turned to an angry glare. "I DON'T NEED A WOMAN! RIGHT VANCE?!" Vance put his arms up defensively. "Sorry buddy, not gay." "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Vincent chuckled. "Would explain a few things about you." "NO IT WOULDN'T!" The two squared off, and Vincent had a juice box in his hands. "Time... To juice it up!" He sips his juice, and let's out a roar. "OH YEAH! CHERRY FLAVOR! THE FLAVOR OF ULTIMATE BATTLE!" "FALSE!! THE TRUE FLAVOR OF BATTLE... IS BACON!!" Drew roared. "AND IM NOT GAY!! I've had girlfriends before!" Sinbad and Hyperion looked at Drew for a moment. Hyperion sniffed the air carefully. "Hey Sinbad, you smell that?" Sinbad nodded. "Oh yeah. I smell it's. It's a whole lotta BULLSHIT!" Drew snarled, and rushed towards Vincent. Vincent backflipped, and was on Drew's back. Vincent squeezed, and Drew screamed. "You're like a steel beam!" "Thanks. I work out. I have buns of steel!" Drew flipped around, slamming Vincent into every tree he could find. "I didn't need to know that!!" Hyperion groaned. "None of us needed to know about the buns of steel." Vincent, unhurt, only chuckled. "Well, the ladies should!" Both Evelyn and Selena shivered in horror of what he said. "Sorry ladies, but I'm happily married!" Evelyn crossed her arms. "I don't plan to marry. And I'm not interested in younger men." Sinbad stopped and started counting. "You're only 27." "We're in the future remember." She rolled her eyes. Drew reverted back to normal and slid out from under Vincent, to high kick him into the sky. Drew was out of breath. "Well... Hyperion tag out!" Hyperion leaned back. "Nah bruh you good." Drew exhaled. "Alright.... BROG! Tag out!" Brog was gone. "WHAT THE HELL?!" - Brog was eating a corn dog, and was watching from afar. "That old man... Every time I fight him... He gets weird." -25 years ago- "STOP IT!" Vincent is tickling Brog, and Brog is laughing. "Sorry Brog, but my tickle fu is impossible to defeat!" -Present- "Never... Again..." - "VINCENT... KICK!" Vincent kicks Drew in the back of the head. Drew rubbed his head and turned around. "Hey! That's not fair!" Evelyn slapped Drew. "Quit your whining and fight!" "Evelyn.... We both know I can beat you. So unless you tag me out... You have no room to talk." "Then I'm coming in." She jumps in, and cracks her knuckles. "Let's go." -1 minute later- Evelyn is in the wall, and Cy whistles. "Wow... That was brutal. I mean... My god..." Vincent was drinking juice, and walked away. "See ya!" - Saul, and Chip were watching the crew at the hot springs, and Saul sighed. "Oh... Should I send Rouge my love letter?" "No. Now, move it. The elf is sitting right next to the red head, and I'm hoping they're lesbians." "Ugh, you just like big boobed girls." "Hey! I also like long legs." Rhea's ears twitched. She turned to Ashlynn. "They think we're lesbians." Ashlynn yawned. "Oh well. It's whatever.." "Ashlynn they're offering us free drinks." "What?! Where?!" Ashlynn perked up and looked around. "Oh, so now you notice." "Well, I didn't care until now." Rhea stands up, and notices someone in the bushes. She grabs Ashlynn, and throws her. "ASHLYNN ATTACK!" Ashlynn falls on the bush, and two figures run away. Taka and Ness. "TAKA! RETREAT! THEY FOUND THE SAFE HOUSE!" "GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" Ashlynn looked up and spat out twigs. "Rhea, you better stop using me as a weapon!!" Rhea shrugged. "I cannot make any promises." - Hayley pulled her head out of water. "Dammit, this is the 17th time I've done this today. I really need to get a grip on myself.. What do you think Rouge?... Rouge?" Rouge sat behind Hayley, drawing in the sand. "Sorry Mistriss Hayley. I'm a bit distracted." "Aren't we all?" Hayley stood up and patted her on the back. "Come.. I'll heal your confusion." "Hayley... Why're you talking like that?" "I thought it would help if I talked like you do." "I talk like that?!" "Yes.... Yes you do." "What are you doing?" "Testing my lungs." "Why are you?" "In case of anything that could happen. Be prepared." Caramel sets a bear trap down, and thumbs up. "Agreed!" He runs away, and Hayley isn't weird out. "I'm certain we'll found out what just happened." Rouge scratched her head. "Well I'm curious. Mistriss Hayley, may I observe whats going on?" "I don't reccomend it. It's the clown. He's fucked up in the brain." "No I'm not!" Caramel sets a bare trap on Hayley's head. "Now, when Kent comes, tell him I'm pretending to be a rock." Caramel jumps away, and throws shurkiens everywhere. "...what?" - Kent is outside, and most of the people are as well. He's stretching, and we see Jericho pleading with him. "Kent, please don't go. You won't win!" "Oh well. Besides, if I let him get away with hurting my friends, what kind of captain would I be?" "One that's alive." "Then I'll die. Simple as that." "Kent do you know what you just said?" ".............maybe........." "I mean, you know this guy. Who knows who he has planned!" Trumpets go off, and Blight, Sweet, and Swift come in. Lok starts drumming on his guitar, and Artemis has hearts in her eyes. "He plays guitar?! That's so hot... Is what he hopes I would say. I mean... Guitars are stupid!" Hades pokes her. "Didn't you say guitar players are super hot? Artemis you've been becoming more of a fan girl lately." "LIES! How dare you accuse me of that!!" Hades laughed a little. "It's the truth. You used to be a hard ass. But now you're a girly girl." Artemis grabbed Hades by his shirt. "If you dare call me that again I'll rip your that out." "Okay! Jeez, let go." "I mean, so what he can kind of play the guitar?" Lok strikes a chord, and he winks at Artemis. Her heart stops, and she blushes. "He's... SO LAME!" She punches Hades, and hides her face. "Lame! Lame! Lame!" Veeto came in, with a mic. "LADIES! CONTAIN YOURSELF, FOR THE STUD HAS ARRIVED! IN ALL 8 SEAS, THE NAME CARAMEL IS SYNONYMOUS WITH LOVE! MEN, DON'T BE JEALOUS, IT'S JUST NATURAL THAT CARAMEL IS THE ULTIMATE LOVER!" Kent and Jericho exchanged looks of disgust and curiosity. "Should we do something?" Jericho asked. Kent shook his head. "I'm going to go train some more... This is weird as shit." They see a chariot coming from the hill. Wort is puling it, and he stops. The chariot opens, and Caramel steps out. He runs to Kent, and is up to Kent's face. He does a back flip, and starts highfiving everyone. He does a spin, and both Swee and Swift head to trees. They pull out cannons, and fire them in the air. They explode, and let the words 'Caramel is King' out. Caramel does a T-Rex roar, and rips his shirt off, revealing a scarred chest. Veeto, drops to his knees. "EVERYONE, I WELCOME YOU TO... THE GOD KING... CARAMEL!" Everyone is completely silent before walking away like they didn't see anything. - Chrono popped his neck. "Ugh.. The waiting is killing me. When're we gonna get there?" Quinn laughed. "It's rare for a time lord to say that." Orwell dropped off the three. "We're here." They're in a cave, with Gowther sitting on the unconscious body of Arion. "Quinn... It's time to bring back our friends." "Gowther... You know this is wrong." "I don't care. Either they came, or everyone else dies." Chrono stood up. "Eh." He muttered walking off. "It's of no importance. Bringing back the dead isn't in any of our specialties." Arras started to raise his hand. "Shut up Aetas." Arion slowly woke up. "....Who the hell is sitting on me?" Arion slid out from Gowther and looked back at him. "Who the hell are you?!" "I'm your executioner." Arion stared at him confused. "Well you did a very shitty job." Gowther charged forward. He revved his fist back but Arion side stepped him and flipped him into the wall. "I didn't even come here to fight." Quinn tapped his chin. "So why are you here?" "I was brought here by an old man. He dropped me off and told me to come here. And then I was attacked by a senile old man and his fool." He glanced down to Gowther. "Then I wake up under his ass. Chrono explain!" "Well, Gowther is apparently in his 90s, so no where near his true power, and he hates arrogant asses. Also, Tack owned you." "Tack?" "Rubber boy 2.0" "Oh him. The guy that attacked me for trying to get someone's attention. In the end, he did win. But I can beat him." "Then why'd you lose?" "I was under some guys influence. My will was suppressed by someone." "Bullshit." "Believe what you want, but Chrono. How would you rank yourself compared to Newgate?" "I would be around his current 70 maybe 80 percent." Aetas laughed. "Ha! You're weak!" "Aetas go to hell. Now what is your point?" Arion closed his eyes. "He's never beaten me." "Well, let me tell you about Tack. If they fought without Kent's gear abilities, Tack would win 10/10. He's physically better. But Kent's gear abilities give him a one up. However, that was before. Tack has unleashed some power of his, and is mostly equal to Kent... And his power can make him hit harder then Kent, and even faster. Kent has better stamina though, and his will power is mostly equal to Tacks. Kent's power with Haki is more skilled, but Tack may have greater potential. So, even if you can beat one... The other can beat you. Also, Kent has shadow gear now." "You don't do your job that well do you. I've seen his shadow gear. First hand, I've broken through. Chrono get with the times. Or I'll replace you as our time lord." "You don't know what you just started. I should know that... But I blame Aetas!" Aetas face palms. - Zozo and Ralph head butted each other. "BONNIE IS BETTER!" "CHRISTIE IS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND!" Gale joined in and head butted them. "WRONG ITS MY ELF PRINCESS!!!" Zozo and Ralph uppercut Gale. "COME BACK WHEN SHE IS YOUR GIRLFREIND!" "You're right... She isn't my girlfriend... SHE'S MY BRIDE!!!" He exclaimed. "Stop lying." Georgiana ordered as she knocks him out. "She doesn't even notice you." "Why do you hate me?" Gale asked as he passed out. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you lying." "I'm not lying!" "Does she have your ring?" "Not yet... Because I'm poor!" "You have 20 million berri." "I do?! How?!" "It was left to us by our father." "Why didn't he tell me this?!" "Because you're irresponsible." "LIES!! I'm totally responsible!!" "Gale. What happened to your goldfish?" "It ran away." "I rest my case." Zozo was confused. "Don't you mean died?" "No. It ran away." "Are your sure?" "We saw it run. We were as shocked as you." Georgina turned to Zozo. "It's because he didn't feed him." "I did feed him!" "Then why did he run away?" "......that information is classified. Vice Admiral personel only." Gale looked down, refusing to make eye contact. Ralph looked away, and snarled. "Marines. You guys are so elitist. Every single one of you. I wanted to be a marine." "What happened?" "I met a sergeant. He called me a pansy. I broke his jaw." "Ha! The good old days! Higher ups would get mad at me for kicking their ass. Lower ranked people tried to kick my ass for kicking their ass.... Good times.. Good times." Ralph looked to Georgiana. "Is he serious?" "Very." She nodded. "I got in trouble cause of him on several occasions." Gale looked up. "So that's why I wasn't expelled, thanks sis!" Ralph grumbled. "Well, what have you done for her?" "I saved her life." "Which is expected." "I thanked her?" "Really?" "... I gave her a diamond ring?" Georgina looked at Gale. "Where?" "Uhh... Look! Over there!" Gale ran the opposite direction. - Kent, Jericho, Tack, Riker, and Raion stood in the chamber. Kent grinned. "Finally, you guys can walk around." Raion shot his hands up. "Step one complete!!" Kent nodded. "Now here's the hard part... Actually fighting. Take your pick!" Jericho looked around. "Kent we don't have enough people." "True.... Raion grabbed someone!" Raion teleported and returned with Ryota. "Done!" He exclaimed as Ryota collapsed under the pressure. "So that's what it's like from this side." Tack raised his hand. "What about Caramel?" - Caramel is skipping stones on a lake. - "Doing something vile." Kent shivered, wondering on what Caramel could be doing. The door opens, and Jakk walks in, licking a lollipop. "Hi Tack. Hey Kyle Vane. Hi Jiku. Hi Rory. Hi Picard. Hi guy on the ground." Ryota struggled to stand up. "Ugh... I can tell I'm the guy on the ground but who are the other guys?... AND WHY CAN YOU STAND?!!" Kent laughed. "It's because he's strong." Jakk salutes. "I'm stupid, so being strong is one of my good traits!" "That describes... 95% of all of us." "Well we're back to an odd number." Jericho stated. "Oh well. FREE FOR ALL!!" Kent shouted. Ryota growled. "Dammit Newgate I can barely stand!!" "Then you're going down first!!" Kent charged towards Ryota and jumped over him, punching Riker into his chest, knocking him into the wall. "What? I didn't like fighting people who can't fight back." Jakk clapped his hands. "We're fighting?! YAY!" He punches Jericho, and grins. "Attract!" Jericho is suddenly close to Jakk, and Jak kicks him. Tack, punches Raion, but can't hurt him. "UNFAIR!" "EVERYTHING IS FAIR!!" Raion yelled, as he kicked Tack into Jakk. "As for you elf man! If anyone is gonna kick Jerichos ass it'll be me!" Ryota blasted Raion into Kent. "Shut up.." He groaned, slowly adjusting to the pressure. "Hey, not bad Ryota. Now, for my next trick... GEAR LORD!" Riker came in, and kicked Kent. "YOU IDIOT! DEAL WITH RYOTA AFTER ME!" "We never did decide who was stronger between us." Kent grinned. "I don't intend to lose!" Kent extended his arm, creating a large bulk of metal around it. Riker cracked his knuckles before his arm turned into a spear. They charged to each other and clashed, breaking off broth of their metal contraptions. Riker smirked a little, and blocked an attack from Ryota. "KENT IS MINE!" "Well... Let's turn this into a three way." - Tara, who is watching from a distance, falls unconscious from the blood loss of Riker's statement. - Jimero and Lonnie sat at a table, staring at each other in awkward silence. "Sooo... You're a martial artist huh?" Jimero asked. "That's pretty cool." "Yeah... So what do you do?" "I'm a helmsman with brain power.... Wanna see?" "No." "HUh?" "I don't like having people messing with my head." "Then let's mess with other people's minds. I could have your boss pay you more." "Hmm... She'll find out something's wrong. You could do everything you want... She'll find out... And I will pay. Harshly." "Fine... What about that boxer guy?" "Aerith? MESS AWAY!" "Let's go!" Jimero and Lonnie run off to Aerith. Jimero taps him on his shoulder. As soon as they meet eyes, he grins. A blue brain forms in his hands. He poked it with a finger and Aerith instantly fell asleep. "So what first? Make him a clown? Erase some memories.. Give some false ones?" "Okay. I got one." Jimero let go, and Aerith stared at the two. "What?" He noticed Paula, and nervously giggled. "Hey... Paula!" He did a little wave, and Paula waved back, clearly confused. Aerith walked towards Paula nervously. He had a smile on his face as he approached her. "Hello..." Paula remained quiet for a moment. "Hey..." "Would you mind going on a date with me?" "Sorry. I'm not into men." She stated just as a giant crab rose from the sea. It scooped up Paula and she kissed its shell. "Hey baby. How've you been?" Aerith stood there speechless. Jimero tok his hand off, and looked to Lonnie. "I creep myself out sometimes." "You're creeping me out." Lonnie replied before they shared a laugh. - Airi and Freya sat on the ship, exhaling from boredom. "What to do now?" Airi asked. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask about your name. It's fitting." "What do you mean?" Freya asked, lifting her eyebrow suspiciously. "Freya. I believe that's the name of a goddess of war." "Oh, for a moment I thought you would've said beauty." "That too. But I think you like being called a master of war better than beautiful... Unless a certain someone says it." "Like who? Tack?" "Yeah." "Please, I don't like him. Maybe. I have no idea. Sometimes, I do. Sometimes, he's like a brother. Depends on the mood." "Right now?" "He's as sexy as a fern." "Ahh. I can relate." "Boys are weird. One day you just wanna break their necks the other you want them." "Truer words have yet to be spoken." Airi stood up. "Well I'm going to regret this but let's get something to drink, maybe that'll lighten up the mood." Airi looked over the ship. "Rhea! Come drink with us!" Rhea jumps down, and grabs a beer. "HELL YEAH!" They hear a crash, and Riker smashes into the spot near them. He gets up, and cracks his neck. "Ladies." "Riker." He stands up, and sits back down. "You know... Not getting beat up is better." Airi's jaw dropped. "Who beat you up so badly that you just quit?!" "I.....don't want to talk about it." "Come on!" "It... Was Tack. He went 'advanced level' or whatever, and struck me with a rifle. I was caught by surprise." "Ah, I thought it was Kent." "He was... Starting to use Shadow Gear. I believe I was losing. Unless... But I don't plan to use that yet." He took a bottle and drank it. He gagged, and looked at it. "Is this... Alchohal?" "Yeah." "Good." - Damien, and Rio were walking back to the ship. When they saw both Riker and Freya sobbing and screaming. "I'M TELLING YOU! MARLYN... WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL EVER! I DIDN'T DESERVE HER... SHE WANTED KIDS, I DOULDN'T HAVE KIDS! I WAS EVIL, SHE WAS PURE!" "I KNOW ROKER! IT'S... SO SAD!" Rhea patted Riker on his back. "It's alright Roker. Love will find its way. THE FORTUNE TELLER HAS SPOKEN!!!" In the corner of her eye, she saw Rio and Damien looking at them with curiosity. "DAY DAY!! RE RE!! COME JOIN OUR DRINKIN SESSION!!" Rio looked to Damien. "Day Day? She's hammered off her ass. I don't think we should." Damien laughed a little. "Well what kind of person would I be to not partake in this night of debauchery." Damien walked up to everyone and started downing bottles of alcohol. Rio just stared and blinked in surprise. "What the actual fu-" "PINEAPPLES!!!" Rhea exclaimed, holding Airi and Freya close. "I could really go for some right about now." Freya, stopped crying, and stood up. "I FEEL LIKE CONFESSING MY LOVE! THE FIRST ATTACK PIRATE I MEET, I WANT TO MARRY!" She notices Taka and Ness running away. "Never mind, not drunk anymore." A loud angry yell was heard in the background, slowly getting louder and louder with each passing second. Everyone looked around confused. "What the hell is that?" Rio asked. Damien smiled. "Well it was nice while it lasted. I suggest we hide our favorites." Fantasia jumped aboard the ship. She looked up to everyone slightly angry. "How dare you all.. How dare you guys get drunk without me!!" She stopped and stared at Damien, who stared back. They stood there motionless for a few seconds. "Hello." He said quickly as she punched him in his face knocking him off his seat. "My seat now." "Hold it! Having a drink without me? The lover of all alchohal?" Oswald appeared, and did a thumbs up. Fantasia sipped her drink. "Oh... You." "OSWALD!" "Yeah, of the... Riker Pirates?" "BETA PIRATES!" "Sorry. The only person I recognize from your crew is Beta. Most of you are just not important." "FANTASIA!" Rio exclaimed. "That's not nice!" "Rio, you haven't been in the crew long enough to know this, but I'm not nice." "Well, at least give him time to properly introduce himself." Oswald stole the beer, and ran away. "Damn it, his introduction proved he was a jerk!" Fantasia ran after him. "Hey give me back the booze!" Damien sat up and rubbed his face before taking his seat. "Damn that hurt. So who has the fireballs?" - Tack punches Jakk, and blocks a strike from Jericho. Raion, is punched by Kent, and sent to the wall. Right next to him, the door opens. Beta comes in, and falls down. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "A CHALLENGER HAS APROACHED!" "GET HIM!!" Kent exclaimed, as he kicked Jericho, who slammed into Tack, who bumped into Jakk, who struggled to hold his balance as he he stomped on Beta's face before hitting his head on the wall. "BOOYAH!!" Beta is hurt, and roars. "GANGING UP ON ME?! YOU MADE A FATAL MISTAKE!" He stands up, and strikes a pose. "TIME FOR ME TO GO ALL..." He fall down again. "DANG IT!" Kent crouched down before Beta. "Yo! Sorry about the pressure. It's for training. Feel free to join us." Beta struggled to his feet. "I got this..." Kent sat Beta down. "Not yet kid." "KID?! I'M OLDER THEN YOU! I'M 31!" "Ahh, but I'm from the past." "SO WHAT?! YOU'RE STILL YOUNGER THEN ME!" "So. You're from the future. The me from this time is over 200 years older. So by that logic in older." "That's not logic!!" "It's called Kent Logic!" "Kent logic is stupid." "NO! It's awesome!" Beta gets up, and pokes Kent in the chest. "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YEAH!" Beta grabs Kent. "NOW!" Tack kicks Kent in the back, and Beta suplexes Kent. "We future boys have to work together!" Kent stood back up and shook his head. "In that case. Past boys!" Kent snapped his fingers and nothing happened. "Jericho Raion! You're the past boys." Jericho shook his head. "I never accepted that name." Kent face palmed. "Oh well. I got this." Kent relaxed a little and quickly jabbed Beta in his gut, before piling his head down to one him in his nose. Tack slung his arm at Kent, who caught it and threw him into the wall. "Past boy! Representin!" "AWW, FUTURE PALS, UNITE!" Jakk did a backflip, and was on Kent's head. "What the..." "JAKK FU: ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE; SQUATS!" Jakk starts doing squats, hurting Kent. Ryota then pile drives Kent. "Ryota!" Kent yelled. "You're from the past why're you hitting me?!" "Because I can!" He exclaimed, repeatedly punching Kent in his chest. "But I have you my friendship!" "Fuck your friendship!" "Awwww..." Kent slammed Jakk into Ryota and stepped back, ready for whoever came next. "Well we're friends no matter what." "I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!" "WHY?!" "Because... Fine! You deserve to know!" Tack was shocked, and grabbed everyone but the two. "I GOTS TO KNOW!" Everyone else nodded. They wanted to know. Ryota exhaled. "Kent. You were my idol. I practically worshipped you in every way possible. I wanted to be just like you. But you did the unforgivable. You ruined my life." "HOW?!" "Easy. You..." - "HEY! SHUT UP!" Chrono kicks Quinn. "I AM NOT FAT!" Orwell roars, and throws the three away. "THAT'S IT! I HAVE TO KIL SOMETHING!" He turns around, and jumps. Chrono watches him go, and freaks out. "THOSE IDIOTS! ORWELL WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Aetas and Quinn stand up. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" "Nothing. Cause we're useless." "DAMN IT!" Chrono took a deep breath. "Well Aetas... You're gonna have to go first." "WHAT?! WHY I GOTTA GO?!!" "Because Orwell hates you the most." "HE'LL KILL ME!" "Exactly, then he just won't feel it afterwards. If he kills us, he'll still want to kill more people." "Umm... One flaw. I'LL DIE?!" "Flaw? The plan sounds fool proof!" "I... Hate... You." "Love you too!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc